polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Armeniaball
Armeniaball |nativename = Հայաստան գնդակը Hayastan gndaky|personality = Stubborn, clever, hospitable, religious|language = Armenian Russian Assyrian (taught in schools)|notes = Quite easy to draw|reality = Republic of Armenia/ Հայաստանի Հանրապետություն|government = Parliamentary republic|gender = Male|capital = Yerevanball|religion = Monophysitism|founded = 1991|predecessor = Armenian SSRball|intospace = Yes|likes = Artsakhball, Ararat, wine, apricot, peach, pomegranate, mountains, nature, eagles, football, Eurovision, the singer Sirusho, chess, lavash, khorovats (Armenian BBQ), to restore Constantinople, (Telling) History (especially his one to show the World that he is very Ancient), his diaspora (PROUD !!!), Tupac, Kim Kardashian ,System of a down, Ukrainian girls|friends = Artsakhball Greeceball Romaniaball Kurdistanball Assyriaball Cyprusball Russiaball Serbiaball Franceball USAball Lebanonball Iranball Indiaball Georgiaball (mostly) Palestineball Latviaball Bulgariaball Abkhaziaball South Ossetiaball|enemies = Azerbaijanball Turkeyball Pakistanball Georgiaball (friendly rival) Ukraineball Israelcube (sometimes) Hungaryball Belarusball Kazakhbrick|hates = Juden-Kebab, Kebab, changes, not being in World Cup, earthquake, emigration, genocide, being anschlussed,Turks,Azeris, Wahhabism, Zionism (sometimes), homosex|image = 10981997 851178531620694 776277309787127402 n.jpg|caption = I can into space|bork = Armen armen, Jan jan|food = Lavash, Khorovats, Lebneh, Dolma, Tabbouleh, Hommos, Pita |onlypredecessor =Armenian SSRball |predicon = Armenian SSR|type = Kebab Remover Armenian|affiliation = Eurasian Unionball UNball CISball CSTOball |status = Of presidental elections soon, gettings into exciting!}} Armeniaball (Հայաստան գնդակը; IPA: /hajastan gəndakə/) is an ancient countryball located next to Turkeyball, Georgiaball (the European one), Azerbaijanball, and Iranball. It's known for having issues with Kebab over the years. Cannot into European Union because Russiaball said no, so instead is into Eurasian Union. He is also a member of CSTOball. Armenia also can into pretty and unique Elvish alphabet. Religion 95% of the population is Christian. Worth mentioning that Armenia is known to be the first state to adopt Christianity as religion. Has his own sect of Christianity called Armenian Apostolic. There are thousands of churches on his clay. He has one functioning mosque for the whole country built when Persiaball ruled him, mostly only used by Iranball tourists. And the one pagan temple of his that wasn't destroyed by Christians is occasionally used by a small sect of neopagans. History Ancient Armeniaball You of wonderings, who is of Armenia? Armeniaball was born after his father Urartuball and Nairiball married. His real name is Hayastan and it came from gloriousest hero Hayk who defeated evil not kebab yet Bel (king of Babylon). In 1st century BC Armenia had the biggest amount of clay than he ever had under the rule of glorious caesar remover of them all, Tigran Mets (Tigranes the Great). But, that glory did not last very long. Unlucky but, Armenia was in between of two great assholes empires, SPQRball and Parthiaball. They fought countless wars to anschluss Armenia and at some point they did but, Armenia would become independent again. Armeniaball was even first mentioned by Persiaball in 500's BC, his clay appearing in world's oldest map. Sometimes of Rome and Parthia were actually nice and not into anschluss but mostly anschluss. In the first century Armenia married Parthiaball which made SPQRball jealous and Rome tried to anschluss me as always but, Armenia and Parthia kicked Rome's assholes. Armenia lived happy until in the 3rd century Parthiaball got sick with CLAY REMOVING ZOROASTRIANIST APUSH Sassanidball. Sassanid anschussed Armenia in 252 AD and Rome kickings Sassanid's assholes but also anschluss Armenia. Armenia was divided between Roman clay and Sassanid clay. In 301 AD Armenia decided to become Christian because of too tired from trying to be converted to Zoroastrian by Sassanid. Thus Armenia became the first nation to adopt Christianity as his state religion. In 384 AD SPQRball died and his son Byzantineball continued to rule over Armenia's clay. In 405 AD Mesrop Mashtots created the Armenian aybuben (alphabet). In the 5th century Sassanidball became such a pain in Armenia's assholes that Armenballs led a rebellion to have freedom of religion. The army was led by Vardan Mamikonian who sadly died in the battle. Armenia lost the battle but won in this war even though Sassanid army was 3 times bigger than Armenia's. Bagratid Armeniaball In the 7th century when Muslim caliphates rose up, they fought the Byzantineball and Sassanidball for clay. Sassanidball was killed and Islamball was spread to Persian clay. Using the opportunity, Armenia had gained independence in the 9th century. In 1045 anasun Byzantineball anschlussed the capital Aniball from Armenia. But, in 1064 FIRST KEBAB WHO GOT REMOVED FROM PREMISES! REMOVE KEBAB!!! REMOVE KEBAB OF WORST TURK!!!!! Seljuk Turks have fought and beat Byzantine's assholes. But at the same time he got a lot of Armenia's clay and he would remove Armenians from clay because they were Christian and not Muslim. Armeniaball Modern Armeniaball was into independence in 1991 after Sovietball died. He was still of badly damaged by 1988 earthquake, and by fighting with Azerbaijanball over his brother Artsakhball, and his economic state was worse because Azerbaijanball and his longtime enemy Turkeyball blockaded his borders. 1990's were not kind to him, he had no electricity and was busy with war. But it is of thanks to his friendship with Iranball and Georgiaball that he is of survived, as well as because of his diaspora. Although the war with Azerbaijan ended with ceasefire in 1994 (but not really since they still shoot at each other), Artsakhball is more or less independent. Azerbaijanball attacked him again in April 2016 in a renewed war, but was pushed back after four days, eventually bringing back the (poorly kept) ceasefire and failing to take over the clay. Relations Family: * Artsakhball - Armenia's little kebab remover brother. Declared independence in 1991, but no countryballs of recognizing it other than me, only other unrecongized balls and some US stateballs. * Javakhkball - Armenian minority in Georgia. Was part of Armenia until genocide. He is of now Armenian major city in Turkey. * Armenian Kingdom of Ciliciaball - Another Armenian kingdom who was badass and a crusader. His arch-enemy was Mamlukball, and he was into friendship with Mongoliaball. * Urartuball - Armenia's father, who died a long time ago and was rivals with Assyriaball. * Phrygiaball - Possibly Armenia's grandfather, or at least Ancient Greeceball seemed to think so. * Hayasa-Azziball - Other grandfather (he is where the "Haya" in "Hayastan" originates). * His eleven provinces, which are like his children. Friends: * Romaniaball - We are of good friends. We are both Orthodox and like removing kebab. * Greeceball - We met so long ago that I cannot into remembering when. We were and still are great buddies who support each other in a difficult situation. Both hatings kebab, we are kebab removers, we are Orthodox and we want to restore glorious city of Constantinople. Also Greeceball is my second best friend * Franceball - France is known for always giving 12 points to Armenia in Eurovision. They share excellent relations as it is said. She also made it illegal to deny Armenian genocide on her clay. * Iranball - He of used to be one of my greatest enemies and now he of one of my best friends. We like each other and have a lot of economical partnerships with each other. A lot of Persian tourist come and visit me. Let's buildings a railroad together! * Uruguayball - Uruguay will always be in Armenia's heart! First country ever to recognize the Armenian Genocide. Armenia remembers that. * Argentinaball - Armenian diaspora is having colonies there. He's a friend who has stuck up for Armenia in the past. * Cyprusball - Armenia and Cyprus share good feelings towards each other. * Lebanonball - Being in Middle East Lebanonball is quite a badass and brave country, with really good food. Armenia loves Lebanon. Lebanon is also the first Middle Eastern country to recognize the Armenian genocide. * Georgiaball - She of a sister. We share good relations even though we fight a lot. Too sad she of not removings kebab with me like we used to before. * Spainball - Armenia and Spain like each other. * / Sovietball/Russiaball - Big Brother in law who protects Armenia from Turkey and Azerbaijanball.Russia also supported Armenia during the Nagorno-Karabakh War.But Russia used to support Azerbaijanball when Russiaball was still commie.Today Armenia and Russia are best of friends * USAball - Support from the sunny California, who Armeniaball sometimes dubs New Cilicia. In fact Armenia receives the second highest U.S. aid per capita behind Israel. USAball wants Armeniaball and Azerbaijanball to stop fighting and for Armeniaball to make up with Turkeyball so he can put an oil pipeline through Armenia's clay there can be peace in the region. And he wishes to undermine Armeniaball's friendship with Russiaball. * Eurasian Unionball - Hopes to making money with him, but has only started. This better not be some kind of trick to resurrect Soviet Union. * Colombiaball - The flag is similar, but upside-down, and there's even a cityball in Colombia called Armenia. * Polandball - These countryballs aren't trade partners or something like that, but it should be there, because there is love between its people. Armeniaball's presence in the country goes back to Medieval times when Armeniaballs were fleeing Seljukball. Poland recognizes genocide, and gifs Armenia cherries. Yum. * Indiaball - They have been friends for a long time, and have close ties. Yerevanball has a yearly Indian festival too. Armeniaball supports him against evil Pakistan. * Germanyball - Has much kebab living with him and didn't do anything to stop genocide... until 2016 when he finally of recognized it and said sorry! Danke, Germania. * Palestineball - He's always supporting Armenia and Artsakh without even knowing it. He and Artsakhball are of so similar. * Serbiaball - They are OK, mostly, Also they disagree on Artsakhball because of Serbia not wanting Kosovoball's independence. They are often portrayed as closer friends in comics than they are in real life.Also when he is ok he is third best friend * Bulgariaball - Many of Armens go to Bulgaria. He is orthodox, too. Maybe we can be better friends, but for now. * Indonesiaball - I like visiting him and chilling with him. Hes very hospitable and nice. * Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball - I will recognize yuo two maybe, just hope Georgiaball doesn't get angry. And thanks for supporting my little brother. Neutral * Israelcube - Armeniaball has his own section in Jerusalemcube, but a love/hate relationship with Israelcube, since he sells weapons to Azerbaijanball and won't recognize genocide despite suffering through his own. They have a lot in common but often find themselves on opposing sides. * Kurdistanball- Kurdistan say he is of sorry for helping Turkeyball commit genocide. Armeniaball not accept apology yet, but is secretly rooting for Kurdistanball in its rivalry with Turkeyball. * Turkmenistanball - Armenia is actually okay with him, because at least his ancestors stayed home instead of invading other countries and doing genocides. * Chinaball - Is trade partner and interested in Armeniaball's economic development. Might be a good backup partner if Russiaball ever bails out on him. Also gave Erevanball some buses. Thanks Chinastan! * Syriaball - They got along well, as he helped Armeniaballs during the genocide. Feels sorry for him these days though. Armeniaball is taking in some of his Syrian-Armenian and Yazidi refugees, who bring with them their fine cuisine. * EUball - Armeniaball has mostly friendly feelings for him, even though Russiaball is making Armeniaball stay away from him. Disagrees with EUball on Crimea though, because he believes in the right of self-determination. * UKball - They are friends, but he won't recognise genocide and won't give back Ancient Armeniaball's statue of Anahit. Also he wants to mine Syunikball's gold; which even if it improves Armeniaball's economy might destroy his environment in the process. * Kosovoball - Reminds him of his little brother Artsakh. May recognize his independence soon, to stay consistent. Just hope Serbiaball does not get angry. * Iraqball - Has much Armenians living in his clay. We are in good relations after Saddam fell from power. Just like Syria he has lots of Armenians living in his clay. I hope he finally kills ISISball. * Saudi Arabiaball - Pretty cool and rich guy but he supports Azer sadly. * Kuwaitball - Arab who also has lots of Armenians living in his clay. STOP MISTAKING ME WITH RUSSIA * UAEball - I like visiting him once in a while for a vacation and business Enemies Turkeyball - Իմ վատագույն թշնամին վորին ես մաման էմ քունել OH, YUO ARE THE ABSOLUTE WORST!!!! '''REMOVE KEBAB! REMOVE KEBAB YUO ARE WORST TURK! HOW DARINGS YUO ATTACKINGS ME AND MAKINGS GENOCIDE AND DENYING HISTORY?! '''REMOVE KEBAB FROM GLORIOUS GREEK, KURDISH AND ARMENIAN LANDS! RETURN OUR LANDS AND MOST OF ALL RETURN THE GLORIOUS CITY OF CONSTANTINOPLE! FALL OF OTTOMAN, BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! REMOVE KEBAB FROM PREMISES!!! WE WILL ONE DAY TAKE REVENGE AND REMOVE YUO BACK WHERE YUO CAME FROM! 1916 WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!! I HOPE IRAN, RUSSIA AND KURDISTAN WILL BE REMOVE YUO SOOOON * Azerbaijanball - Ապուշ թույլիկ որը մենակ ինտեռնետում կարա հերօս լինի. He oppresses my little brother Artsakh. I defeated him in 1994 but, he is still very salty at me. STOP CEASEFIRE VIOLATION AND STOP OPPRESSING MINORITIES! WITHUOT OIL YUO WILL DIE HAHAHAHAHA!!! * ISISball - OH YOU MOTHERFUCKER! FIRST YUO KILL INNOCENT CIVILIANS AND NOW YUO BURN AND DESTROY MY CHURCHES?! GO FUCK A GOAT YUO PSYCHOTIC RAT! LEAVE SYRIA AND IRAQ ALONE! YUO EVEN WORSE THAN TURKEY!I suspect Turkeyball aids and funds him. * Pakistanball - He of not recognizes me because he lovings Azerbaijanball. KASHMIR IS INDIAN CLAY * Belarusball - Really? Yuo really got bribed by oil monies and sent Lapshin to kebab just because he visited Artsakhball? I thought yuo were of better than this. * Ukraineball - I still remember how yuo sided with Azerbaijan during the Nagorno-Karabakh War and the April clashes by sending him mercenaries. Also free Crimea. * Hungaryball - Yuo should have not released murderer Gallery Artwork Armeniaball_Provinces.jpg 1797542_638968449508371_290666089_n.jpg|Remembering the good old days. 10406432 791022780933748 5103695041225843829 n.png 12006274 942879785783901 8469542147672934516 n.png 1471833 678850002186882 4327498736050363991 n.jpg Arminia.png|Armeniaball, his clay and glorious flag. VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Comics cB9wDQF.png MwZkH.png|History of Armeniaball Turkey can into bully.png AnFztIr.png C5HzqzP.jpg|Flag colors can be of confusing. h1mESTl.jpg FjNJGRq.png Armenia_Music_is_Best_Music.png Azerbaijani_Warlord.png 7. Politics and Eurovision.png Gyumriball Armeniaball.png Urartuball Comic.png|Meeting his father, Urartuball Banned Flags Eurovision.png OSCE is useless 1.png OSCE Negotiations.png WAGkAGj.png The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png HdAgbVJ.png Armenian History.png Transcaucasia.png|The death of Transcaucasiaball and its aftermath Recognized.png Hotje4q.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png Z1tvf5E.png 'pEqSpSN.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Links * Facebook Page }} Category:Remover of kebab Category:Anti-Turkish Category:Characters Category:Kebab Removers Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Landlocked Category:Duner Lovers Category:Kebab Haters Category:Armenian Speaking Countryball Category:Comics featuring Armeniaball Category:Kebab Remover Category:Remove Kebab Category:Weird Alphabet Category:Russia Allies Category:Russia Hater Category:ISISball Haters Category:ISIS Removers Category:Kebab hater Category:Serbia lover Category:EU hater Category:Nato hater Category:Orange Category:Red Category:Blue Category:Blue Red Category:Blue Red Orange Category:Orange Red Category:Russia lover Category:Euroasian Union Category:Asiaball Category:Asia Category:Europeball Category:Europe Category:Orthodox Category:Orthodoxy Category:Orthodox lover Category:Orthodox Christianity Category:Independent States of Europe Category:Independent Category:Azerbaijan hater Category:Turkey hater Category:Ottoman hater Category:Christianity Category:Ancient Category:Former Empire Category:Former kebab removers Category:Former Kebab Remover Category:Old Category:Small Category:Little Category:Comics featuring Serbiaball Category:Comics featuring Turkeyball Category:Comics featuring Georgiaball Category:Caucasus Category:Former USSRballs Category:Kurdish Speaking Countryball